Son of the Rabbit Goddess
by dragonupgost
Summary: On the night that the Kyuubi killed his parents, Naruto would gain a new mother that would turn him into the perfect son, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Love of a Mother**

"_Be a Mother who is committed to loving her children into standing on higher ground than the environment surrounding them. Mothers are endowed with a love that is unlike any other love on the face of the earth." _

-?

* * *

Late one October night, there was a small child born to two strong Shinobi, well strong in their own special way. Minato Namikaze was known as the fastest man on earth, having decimated almost an entire army all by himself, in the blink of an eye no less. Then there was Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a skilled Kunoichi in her own special ways, which mainly included her legendary chakra chains. Both of these people were dead now, killed by the Kyuubi itself before the massive chakra construction was sealed into their own child. Said child's name was Naruto Uzumaki, last known survivor of the Uzumaki clan and the only child of the Hokage.

Crying for the loss of his parents, who had sacrificed their own lives to keep him safe, but his young mind didn't realize, or even comprehend, that they were dead. All Naruto's young mind knew was that he was covered in gooey stuff and that he was very cold. So Naruto cried into the blood covered night, the full moon shining down on just him, like a sign from the heavens of how special Naruto really was. Then, out of the shadows of the nearly destroyed forest, walked a very strange looking woman.

This woman possessed very delicate facial features, her skin looked to be as smooth as glass. She had long, sweeping light colored hair that literally reached the ground, giving her an even more majestic look than most other women. The most noticeable thing about her were two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head, almost like rabbit ears. Here eyes were a beautiful pure white, which would cause some to mistake her as a member of the Hyuga clan. However, unlike most humans, this woman possessed a third eye located vertically on her forehead. This eye was completely red with several rings in it and, on each right, were three tomoe. Her eyebrows were cut short and she wore a dark shade of lipstick and a dark shade of nail polish on her long nails, which almost resembled claws. Finally, this mysterious woman wore a high-collared hime-kimono, which had lines weaving in the design and a line tomoe running down the center and edges of the dress.

As this strange, yet extremely beautiful, woman walked through what could only be considered a war zone, the menacing chakra that had belonged to the Kyuubi seemed to part like the red sea, not even so much as touching her. Each step was equally measured, no sound came from her steps, and her pale white eyes never wavered from the crying child in the middle of the clearing. Curiosity had brought her out this late October night, curiosity about the chakra she felt in this child, who had been born in the middle of so much bloodshed. Reaching down, the horned woman picked up the baby Naruto, the blood moving away the closer her hand got as if by some magical force, and finally she picked him up, not a drop of blood on him.

"Are you my little Hagoromo, no maybe you're little Asura?" the woman asked, her voice was both strong and soft, even if her facial expression didn't shift, you could still tell she was interested in the baby Naruto.

The strange woman tilted her head ever so slightly, as if it would give her better knowledge of what she was looking for. This child, currently snuggling into the warmth that she provided, was very interesting indeed, but those other chakra signatures approaching would distract her from the baby in her arms. They weren't particularly strong, not when compared to herself, and they were no doubt coming for the child, which she just could not let happen. She was interested in the child now and wouldn't let him be taken away until her curiosity was sated, which could take a while.

"Who are you?" the woman didn't even so much as look over at the aged warrior and his large group of soldiers as they ran into the clearing.

The woman simply turned around and began walking back towards the forest, holding the baby Naruto close to her chest, only to be cut off by more masked soldiers, their weapons drawn. There was no doubt about it now, they wanted her child for themselves and would try to take him by force if she didn't give him to her. Yes, she considered herself the child's new mother, having washed the blood from his body and given him her warmth when he was in the cold night. So, in response to this hostile stance, she faced the oldest man among them, who was dressed in different armor and had a staff in his hand.

"I am taking my child away from this atrocious spectacle, you will not be able to prevent me from departing this area," that was all she said before taking a single step towards the aged man, yet somehow appearing not three feet from him with her free hand stretched out.

"Wha-!" was all he managed to get out before the fingernail on her index finger simply touched his forehead, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell like a puppet that just had its strings cut.

"She attacked Sandaime-sama!" one of the masked men yelled in horror before all of them jumped at her.

What happened next, happened in the fraction of a blink of an eye. The moment they got within a few yards of the strange woman, they all seemed to freeze before blue energy seemed to force its way out of their body and into her outstretched hand, forming a tiny ball of blue energy, no bigger than a bean. With another wave of her hand, the foul chakra that had been expelled by the Kyuubi, in its attack, flowed into the blue ball, turning it a light purple.

"Are you hungry my little Naru-chan?" the woman asked in a much kinder voice than she had ever used before, aside from her own sons.

The baby in her arms, not understanding a word that she just said, simply tilted his own head to the side before a giggle escaped his lips. Meanwhile, while the baby snacked lightly on the ball of energy she held, the woman walked back into the forest, vanishing the moment the exited the clearing with baby Naruto in her arms. For the next several months, people would search for this strange woman and the stolen son of the Hokage, but neither of them would ever be found for several years. Not many would remember the name of the woman, since it had faded in the pages of history many years ago, and even those few that knew her name wouldn't believe she had even been real.

Her real name, a name that had both awed and struck fear into people for many centuries was none other than **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**, the Rabbit Goddess and Demon of the ancient world.

* * *

**So yea, this was just a little idea I had after reading the latest Naruto chapter, which was epic. If I continue this then the chapters will be longer so drop a review if you would be so kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_She also understood there was a hole in her heart where her son should be, that she was a wicked, selfish woman for wishing him back." _

_-?_

* * *

Kaguya Otsutsuki went out into the world with her new son held tightly in her arms, feeding him her own chakra every day, to keep him alive and healthy. So Kaguya continued to travel across the land, ripping chakra out of anyone that crossed her path and fed it to her growing son, who was beginning to take on some of Kaguya's characteristics. When you actually eat someone's chakra, not that anyone has ever tried to before, you will slowly begin to look more like them the more you eat. After several weeks of eating mostly Kaguya's own chakra, baby Naruto began to change in appearance.

Gone were the bright blue eyes that baby Naruto had gotten from his father, who had no doubt been buried by now, and they were replaced by pure white, just like his new mother's. His bright blond hair had lost most of its color, becoming almost completely white, and he now had small horn-like protrusions on the top of his forehead, right on his hairline. Kaguya could only smile down at her baby Naruto, now that he really did resemble her child, accept for those whisker-like marks that didn't seem to want to fade away, like they should have weeks ago.

Walking through her another forest, still somewhere in the Land of Fire, Kaguya was humming a soft toon to the barely awake Naruto. Baby Naruto looked so much like her first two children, who were now obviously dead and faded to the sands of time, but the thought was still there. Little Hagoromo had always been Kaguya's most gifted child, although Hamura was a close second in skill. It saddened Kaguya when her two sons went to fight the Shinju, which ended up costing Hamura his life so that his brother could live. It was on that day, when she was forced to bury one of her son's that Kaguya lost all interest in the world, leaving that to Hagoromo, since he seemed to want to bring peace without using force.

"Mama!" the baby in her arms sudden shout was enough to draw Kaguya out of her deep thoughts and look down at him. That had been baby Naruto's very first word, which brought a bright smile to Kaguya's face.

"Yes, my little Naru-chan, I'm your mama," she knew that he couldn't understand a word she just said, but Kaguya felt a motherly warmth spread through her body when she heard her new son call her his mama.

Continuing down no particular path, Kaguya could herself arriving at a naturally made hot spring with a variety of plants and trees to keep them hidden from anyone passing by. Making a cushion out of several leafs, Kaguya set baby Naruto down, making sure that his blanket was snugly wrapped around his tiny body. The Rabbit Goddess then removed her own hime-kimono, leaving it in a neat pile. If Kaguya was considered a goddess normally then she was the most beautiful woman ever created, when she had her hime-kimono removed.

"Come little Naru-chan, you need a bath," Kaguya said happily to her son as she picked him up and walked over to the hot spring.

Noticing that the hot spring water was just a little too hot for an infant, and since Kaguya didn't want her new son to be burned by the water, the Rabbit Goddess used her special chakra to cool the water. Once she stepped into the now slightly cooler water, her long pure white hair seemed to stretch out behind her in an almost majestic way while she held Naruto close to her chest, also keeping her modesty from anyone who might wander by. Raising the ground from underneath her, Kaguya made a small chair for baby Naruto to sit in while she cleaned in.

"Now don't fuss Naru-chan, mommy needs to make sure you stay clean," Kaguya found she hadn't acted like this since her own two sons had grown up, the mother inside of her severely missed the happiness that a son's laughter could bring.

Slowly cupping some water in her delicate hand, Kaguya raised the water above baby Naruto's head and slowly let it pour out, wetting his pale blond hair and making him giggle like a mad child. Kaguya did so several more times until Naruto's naturally spiky hair completely flat against his head. The Rabbit Goddess then gently ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it until it was messily slicked back and his two horns were a little more pronounced, not blending in with his hair. Once she was done cleaning her child, Kaguya picked him up and slowly began to spin around in the hot spring, singing a song that was from her own homeland, which no one from this land could ever hope to understand.

As she spun around, Kaguya's long pure white hair slowly began to wrap around her, and baby Naruto, like some kind of blanket. Kaguya then traced two fingers over baby Naruto's stomach, making the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay appear, and forced some of its chakra out. Once enough of the beast's evil chakra was gathered into the palm of her hand, the Rabbit Goddess crushed it down to the size of a bean, much like she always did. Kaguya often took some of the Kyuubi's chakra, since it could never even hope to harm her in any shape or form, and fed it to her son, to help his body get use to it much faster.

"Eat up, so you can grow big and strong," the goddess cooed lovingly as the small bean of chakra slipped into Naruto's tiny mouth and simply dissolved away, leaving only a tired baby who wanted to simply take a nice relaxing nap.

Stepping out of the hot spring, Kaguya's hair seemed to dry almost instantly, along with the rest of her elegant body, before she dressed herself and continued on her trip. If she was just traveling by herself then Kaguya would be able to be at her destination in only a matter of seconds, but since she had a child with her, she didn't want to risk traveling as such speeds. So, several days later, the goddess arrived at the edge of an ocean, her destination being only a few miles off the coast.

With a little focus, Kaguya stretched out her free hand while her third eye shot open and power began to radiate off of her in waves. Then, like a speeding bullet, a blast of invisible energy shot out into the ocean, ripping up the water and splitting it right in half. As the invisible force continued to split the ocean right down the middle, Kaguya casually walked forward, stepping right in between the walls of water, which closed right behind her. Kaguya was slightly surprised that her child was still asleep, especially after all that noise she just caused, but she just figured he was tired from the long trip.

Most would find it amazing that Kaguya could literally split oceans with just her power alone, although her two sons could do almost the exact same thing. Still, it was a beautiful sight to see the sea creatures swimming right on the edge of the water, almost as if they were accompanying Kaguya through the narrow pass that she had created. After several miles of walking, Kaguya found herself on a relatively large island, which had many ruins scattered about all over the place.

"Hm, this place seems to be a little run down but what do you think little Naru-chan?" asked Kaguya, while the baby Naruto was still happily asleep in her warm embrace.

"I knew you would like it," with that said, Kaguya continued deeper into the apparent ruins of a once great city, moving large rocks of rubble out of the way with a simple flick of her wrist.

Once she reached the very center of the island, Kaguya commanded the large chunks of rock to form into a new home for both herself and little Naruto. Even amongst the chakra wielding fighters of todays era, none had ever had greater control that the Rabbit Goddess herself, who was able to alter the very landscape with just a wish or desire. Although her current power was only the accumulated energy of other people who had been unfortunate enough to become her target, speaking of which. Focusing just one last time, a black gooey substance oozed out of Kaguya's body before taking half a human shape on the ground, like some kind of little demon.

"Return to the white Zetsu, I'll stay with Naru-chan for as long as this body will hold out," ordered Kaguya to the black substance, which almost seemed to chuckle in amusement before oozing right back into the ground, leaving no trace of its existence. That's also when Naruto seemed to finally wake up from his nap, if the way his little hands were pulling on Kaguya's long white hair was anything to go by.

"So what do you say Naru-chan, want to help mommy bring peace to the world?" asked Kaguya in a playful tone, while holding Naruto out in front of her with both hands, electing a joyful cry from the infant.

Yes, her little Naru-chan was going to become the strongest being in the world, Kaguya would make sure of that, and then they would finally bring about a permanent peace to the world. Kaguya would make him stronger than both of her other two sons combine. It would take time, and possibly cost the Rabbit Goddess this body she was currently in control of, but once she was truly brought back to the world, both Naruto and herself would be completely unstoppable. Kaguya would prove that her foolish son's dream of bringing peace through understanding was nothing more than just a fantasy. All she would have to do was find a way to stay with Naruto long after this body died and she was forced to return to that abomination one of her son's descendants created.

With nothing but good intentions for her son, at least in her own mind, Kaguya walked into the makeshift house. She wasn't aware just that the baby in her arms was supposedly destined to bring about peace to the world, but it might not be in the way that she thought.

(One Year Later)

It had been such a normal day when the most amazing thing happened to the little baby Naruto, even in Kaguya's eyes. One day, while in an infant's cries of attention, bright blue chakra, almost white to the naked eye, began to roll off of him in short bursts, surprising his mother ever so slightly. Kaguya had experienced the same thing with her first two sons but had never felt such pure chakra. Her first two sons simply had a slightly more pure form of the Shinju's own chakra, with Kaguya's being the closest to the real thing.

Perhaps, as the chakra was being more spread out with each passing generation, it was also being purified by the humans bodies. Yet when she fed Naruto such powerful chakra, it brought it up to her first two son's levels but kept it just as when Kaguya picked him up to try and sooth his cries, she could feel his pure chakra enter this host body of hers, returning some of her lost chakra that she had given to him over the previous year. Once again holding him close to her chest, the Rabbit Goddess noticed that he was giving of a pleasant heat that was actually making her eyes heavy.

"You never stop amazing me little Naru-chan. Why don't you come and take a nap with mommy hm?" Kaguya asked the one year old Naruto, who had stopped crying and looked up at her with his adorable white eyes, which were a contrast to Kaguya's usual cold pure white gaze.

Walking over to the large bed, which was made out of a variety of animal furs along with some other things to make it as warm and as comfortable as possible. Laying Naruto down first, Kaguya placed herself down next to her child, finding it amusing when Naruto somehow managed to wrap himself in her long white hair. While like this, with Naruto's almost pure white chakra still humming around him, Kaguya manifested her own chakra, although it was only on a subconscious level. To some, it would look like Yin and Yang, with the light and dark chakra balancing each other out in perfect harmony.

(Three Years Later)

Naruto, not at the ripe old age of four, was walking through an open grassy plane, holding his angel of a mother's hand. Ever since Naruto first went outside, Kaguya noticed that her son had a deep connection with the earth, possibly more so than Kaguya herself had. Whenever her son was happy outside, the grass would be greener and the sky was free of any dark clouds. There was also the fact that the birds just loved to come and harass the four year old child, often trying to make nests in his pale blond hair when the boy was asleep.

Kaguya never did tell Naruto that her time in this body was limited, or that over the years she had slowly been losing her own power. Now Naruto's more pure chakra had been a great help in keeping Kaguya from fading too quickly, but she sadly only had a few more years with him until she was gone, well gone in a certain way. Then there was the Kyuubi sealed into her son by his biological father, and the beast was none too happy to see Kaguya, not one bit. Her son's little pet even tried to burn through Naruto's little body just to get at Kaguya, but the Rabbit Goddess still had a little bite to go with her bark.

"Kaa-chan, are you ok?" Naruto innocent worry snapped Kaguya out of her thoughts while her son looked up at her with the most innocent expression the world has ever placed on a child, which explained why she was so warm and loving with little Naruto.

"Yes little Naru-chan, I'm just not as young as I use to be," Kaguya said offhandedly.

"But I thought Kaa-chan never grew old?" asked Naruto, having been told that Kaguya would never age as long as she was in this host body, because her life became the chakra she currently had, which was slowly running out, and killing the host body the lower it got.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, Kaa-chan is going to be with you for the rest of your life. Now, how about we head home and you help me make dinner for tonight?" asked Kaguya, watching in amusement as Naruto's worried expression instantly turned into that of childish excitement.

(Two Years Later)

The Rabbit Goddess watched as her now six year old son ran around on the surface of a large lake like it was solid ground, not realizing that many people with chakra took weeks to learn what he was doing. While Naruto didn't know of any Jutsu that these Shinobi had come up with, he was amazing at pure chakra manipulation, just like his mother, just not as powerful yet. There were still some bits of Naruto's first heritage that shown through at times, like the whisker marks on his face and the slight red tint to his hair that had begun to show through just last year, turning his hair pale red instead of pale blond.

Only a few weeks ago, Kaguya had begun to teach Naruto about how to control this power of his, since his chakra level was so high and often responded to high levels of emotion. Like when he was really happy, Naruto's now white chakra would make all life around him healthy, even Kaguya's dieing host body. Then there was the time that a wild animal had attacked Kaguya during one of her weaker moments, since she was now at her halfway point and could no longer part the oceans like before. That wild animal had gotten a literal chain of pure white chakra shoved through it, horrifying Naruto that he actually killed something. Kaguya had held him that entire day, trying her best to calm her son down but little seemed to work in his mournful state.

It was then that Kaguya felt her first bout of pain course through her host body, showing that the rejection process had finally begun. The sight of Kaguya falling to her knees and clutching the area above her heart did not go unnoticed to Naruto, who ran over to her as fast as he could. Whenever Kaguya was feeling bad, Naruto would always hug her and the pain would go away, so Naruto figured that the same situation applied at this very moment.

"It's ok Kaa-chan, I'll make the pain go away," Naruto said to his mother, unconsciously drawing upon his pure chakra to lessen Kaguya's pain, which it surprisingly did.

"Thank you Naru-chan, you always know how to make me feel better," Kaguya whispered to her child, wrapping her arms around him to hold him as close as possible.

"I'll always be here to protect you Kaa-chan, that's what son's are supposed to do," Naruto said, blissfully unaware of what was going to happen only a few years down the road.

(Six Years Later)

Six years after her first warning of what was to come, Kaguya had grown slightly weaker with each passing day, to the point that she couldn't even get out of bed without suffering tremendously. This led Naruto to learn many things, including how to take care of himself after the inevitable passed and he was left alone. In fact, the son of the Rabbit Goddess was currently sitting at his mother's bedside, tilting her head up so she could drink some water filled with some tasteless medicine Naruto had made to try and help her.

"Don't worry Okaa-chan, I'm going to the village today and am going to bring the doctor back here. He'll find a cure for this in no time," Naruto tried to reassure Kaguya, although the village was back on the mainland and several miles in, a single day run even for Naruto.

"No Naru-chan, stay with me for just a bit longer," Kaguya waid weakly, barely even having enough energy to keep her eyes open and talk to her son.

"Alright Okaa-chan, whatever you want," said Naruto taking hold of his mother's limp hand, pushing some of his white chakra into her body

"Naru-chan, what's today?" the weak goddess asked, feeling almost all of the last of her chakra slipping away, even with Naruto trying to give her some of his own.

"October tenth Okaa-chan, my birthday," Naruto responded, a warm smile managing to sneak its way onto Kaguya's face.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get you anything," Kaguya whispered before sucumming to a violent coughing fit, to which Naruto tried to help her sit up.

"It's ok, the only thing I want right now is for you to get better, so enough talking and save your energy," Naruto said softly, but his beautiful, still young looking, mother just smiled at him.

"I don't need it Naru-chan," Naruto paused at this, looking intently down at his mother while she took a breath, possibly her last, "I need you to be strong, strong enough to brave this harsh world without me. I need you to do what I couldn't and bring peace, to make sure no sons and their mothers are ever separated again," her voice was all but gone now and her beautiful white eyes had almost completely closed to the beautiful world.

"I am strong Okaa-chan, but only when I'm with you," the pale red haired boy felt a lump form in his throat, feeling helpless as Kaguya's host body was slowly dying right before his eyes.

"I love you Naru-chan," those were her last words to her son before her entire body went limp and one last breath escaped her lips.

"O-Okaa-chan," Naruto whispered, shaking his mother ever so slightly in the hopes of waking her up.

"Okaa-chan!" a thin veil of white chakra surrounded Naruto while it felt like his very heart was being crushed and the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"Kaa-chan!"

* * *

**Well I can honestly say I wasn't expecting, let me see here, 1, 2, 3, 69 fucking reviews! I can honestly say that I love all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Outside World.**

"_Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last." _

_-?_

* * *

For as long as Naruto could remember, he has had his mother by his side for every moment of his life. She had raised him from just a baby into a twelve year old child that, according to Kaguya herself, was far more special than any other child on the planet, because he was her son. That was a fact Naruto is still very proud of, because she was never angry with him or disappointed, only loving and caring. Kaguya had taught him everything he currently knew, she had helped him become strong and do things that other people could never hope to. Yet here he stood in front of a wooden platform where his mother's body rested, surrounded by special white roses.

Kaguya had told Naruto that these white roses were special, special because it was Naruto's own chakra that had grown them when he was just a child. One day, when the two of them had been napping the a meadow, roughly around noon if Naruto's memory was correct, Kaguya had woken up to find both herself and Naruto surrounded by pure white roses. Naruto was told that it was because of his pure chakra and that it used to leak out of him when he was asleep. The funny thing about those white Roses was that, instead of needing water or sunlight, they survived completely on Naruto's pure chakra, and only Naruto's chakra.

So Kaguya would take him out there every day, before she was forced to remain in bed, and watch as Naruto kept those white roses alive. She always told him how special and pure his chakra was, compared to her own, and how he could bring live just by using his chakra. Now, as Naruto remembered her kind words and the wooden stand blazed with an unholy amount of fire, Naruto wished his chakra could have saved her instead of the roses. Still, he watched, pure white eyes never wavering, as the fire consumed Kaguya. Despite his calm, almost serene, expression, Naruto was a thunderstorm on the inside, just waiting to be unleashed.

Naruto never moved, even after the fire had burned out and his mother turned into nothing more that ash on the ground. He did notice that, in the middle of the ashes, lay a single white Rose that didn't look to be even licked by the once raging flames. Finally feeling like he could take a step without collapsing in grief, the twelve year old son of the Rabbit Goddess walked over and picked up the white rose. It was only upon closer inspection, which he almost missed, that Naruto noticed a black spot under one of the pedals, but it wasn't a burn like most would think. No, it was the last piece of his mother's chakra that had seeped into the Rose after her death, forming a black spot a pure white Rose.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto whispered to himself, bringing the rose close to his heart, hoping to find some way to ease the pain he was feeling, but he found no relief from his pain.

Naruto considered staying here on this island, where he had been raised and had so many happy memories, but his mother had asked him to do something before death took her from him. Kaguya asked him to bring peace to the world, so no one would have to suffer anymore and all the crying could finally stop. So it was decided, at that very moment on that very patch of land, that he would fulfill his mother's last request, even if it took him his entire life.

Yet still, even as he spread his mother's ashes to the far winds, from the highest point on the island, Naruto still felt a searing pain in his heart, even after promising to make his mother's dying wish a reality. As he walked through the only home he had ever had, Naruto paused before entering his mother's room, a place he always came when he was scared or a storm raged outside their home. Kaguya's warmth always made Naruto feel more at ease, like there was nothing wrong in the world. Now he would never feel that kind of warmth again.

On one of the walls there was a painting that Kaguya had made of Naruto when he was much younger, playing in the fields just outside the door. The Rabbit Goddess promised to make Naruto strong, and she did, strong enough to brave the outside world. Now here was the test, to see if all of her work had been for nothing or if she was right about Naruto after all, that he would be great one day.

Getting dressed in robes that Kaguya had made for him, when she could still move around properly, Naruto found himself standing on the beach, the farthest from home he had ever been. The robe was a male version of Kaguya's but with the tomoe only going around the neckline while a spiral was on the back. Kaguya never did tell him what that spiral stood for, only that it was part of their shared past and very important to him in some special way.

"Kaa-chan, I'll make you proud," Naruto whispered, closing his eyes while trying to imagine what it would feel like to be in Kaguya's arms once again, hearing her voice just one last time.

With a simple thought and a little will power, a pure white aura of chakra formed around Naruto, before he stretched out his twelve year old hand and narrowed his eyes at the ocean before him. Suddenly, a pulse of chakra shot out into the ocean, ripping the water right down the middle and revealing a path to walk on. Just like twelve years ago when Kaguya had carried baby Naruto to the island, Naruto was now walking out on his own power. He was finally as strong as Kaguya, well at least the power she was at six years ago when she first began to teach her son the ways of chakra.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before walking down the path before him, the walls of water closing behind him and the fish guiding him, just like with Kaguya. None would think that a twelve year old child could hold this kind of power, or determination in his eyes, but Naruto now had a purpose that would take his entire life to achieve. He didn't know where he would begin or if people would try to get in his way, but nothing would stop him from bringing peace to the world, he swore on his mother's name. One step became two and two became three. Soon enough, Naruto found himself on the mainland, a place he had only ever been a few times in his entire life.

Naruto took in a deep breath of fresh air, like it would somehow be different than the air on the island, and he found himself greeted by a rather unpleasant smell. Following his nose, Naruto found what looked to be some kind of animal he had never seen before. The animal was covered in thick grey fur with a long bushy tail. It's eyes were a dull yellow and there looked to be a cut of some kind, maybe a claw mark, right on the edge of it's throat, making it slowly bleed to death. Slowly approaching the wounded animal, which made it grown out a warning, Naruto was careful not to make any sudden movements, just like Kaguya had taught him.

"Calm yourself," Naruto whispered, his hand now coated in pure white chakra as he slowly reached for the bleeding cut on the animal's throat.

In response to the possible threat to it's life, the large animal nipped at Naruto's hands with its sharp and powerful fangs fully intent on removing Naruto's hand from his arm. Luckily, Naruto's reflexes were faster, or the animal was just slow from such blood loss, and he managed to pull his hand away. Narrowing his own pale white eyes at the animal, Naruto reached in again and this time he managed to touch the wound. Despite this being his first time touching such a large amount of blood, Naruto's focus allowed him to ignore it in favor of healing his poor animal.

The moment that his chakra entered the animal, the beast let out a long painful howl while its injuries, including the ones that Naruto couldn't see, began to steam and heal. Naruto had only practiced healing birds with his chakra so, once the fur covered animal was healed, Naruto instantly back away and allowed it it's space. Kaguya always said to respect nature or be consumed by it, because nothing could dominate it and survive. The creature slowly got to its feet, seemingly surprised that it was no longer hurt, and stared Naruto right in the eyes, as if deciding if it should attack its savior or not. Most would think that the idea of an animal thinking such things is the sign of madness, but they would be so very wrong.

If anyone were to witness what happened next then they would have fallen over in shock, because the massive four legged predator inclined its head towards Naruto. Naruto, in turn, inclined his own head just before the beast ran off into the forest, maybe off to find its own family. Family, just the thought of it brought back his mother's memory and her burial not a couple hours ago. Naruto really did hope that the animal he just saved really had a family, no creature should have to suffer without a family.

"Now, lets see if I can find that village," true enough, the pale red haired boy thought it best to head for the one civilized place that he actually knew existed and the location of.

Kaguya told him how other people didn't look like the two of them, they had no horns or the same strength, but they were people none the less. Hopefully, if Naruto showed them no hostility and only kindness then they would do the same to him. Truth be told, the young boy had enough hardships for the day and didn't need anymore, anytime soon if he could help it really.

If there was one thing Naruto delighted in when he got to the mainland it was that the forest still had the same chakra as the trees on his home island. This simple fact helped Naruto calm his nerves and not be so jumpy every time he heard the wind blow or a twig snap under some animal's weight. Still, it was a long walk for a twelve year old child and it was actually getting rather dark out, which meant he would been to set up a camp or risk the nighttime predators attacking him. It was only the sound of other people yelling, off in the distance, that caught Naruto's attention, and he just couldn't seem to sate his curiosity. So he casually picked up the pace, jumping high up into the trees so no one could ambush him on the ground, and he was less likely to be seen.

It was a little tricky for Naruto to jump from tree to tree at first, since there were no large forests on his island, but he managed to adapt after a few minutes of nearly falling face first into some rather large branches. Once he was sure he could keep moving without much concentration, Naruto focused chakra into his eyes, just like Kaguya taught him, and suddenly his vision changed. The veins around his eyes suddenly bulged with power and Naruto could now see several miles away, and in every direction. When Naruto first tried this he had been young and it scared the living shit out of him, but luckily his mother was there to help him. There he goes again, not able to stop thinking about her.

'What is going on over there?' Naruto thought, his extended sight finally seeing what all the commotion was all about. It looked like a large group of people all fighting in a rather large and open field, Naruto could even see the smoke from the fires at this distance without his eyes activated.

"_I need you to be strong, strong enough to brave this harsh world without me. I need you to do what I couldn't and bring peace, to make sure no sons and their mothers are ever separated again," _those words rang through Naruto's mind again, reminding him of what he promised to do when he got to the outside world, this world.

"I don't care what they're fighting over, nothing is worth taking someone's life!" just like back on the beach, pure white chakra coated Naruto and he shot off even faster than before, faster than even some adults that could use chakra.

Once he got to the last tree before the field where the two groups were fighting, Naruto launched himself high into the air, far higher than anyone else could possibly hope to jump, or so Kaguya told him. Holding out both of his hands towards the ground, Naruto let out multiple bursts of chakra that, when they hit the ground, separated the group fighting right in half, without killing them actually. By the time the last of Naruto's separation attacks hit, he had already landed in the middle of all of them and formed a tiger seal, causing his chakra to flair one more time.

"**Doton: Doryū Jōheki!**" with the amount of chakra Naruto put into the jutsu, having drawn some chakra that had been in the air from previous jutsu, the result was nothing but amazing.

In the time it took for most of them to even realize that someone had blown their fight in half, a massive wall separated them and said person was now glancing down at them. None of them there had enough chakra to perform such a jutsu to such a degree, only the Kage were known to be that powerful. Naruto almost couldn't believe that his little stunt had actually worked, but Kaguya always said that such actions always got the attention of others, hopefully that attention was good this time. While Kaguya taught Naruto many defensive jutsu, she also taught him very powerful offensive jutsu. Naruto always did wonder if his mother came to the mainland to get the scrolls or if she just always had them with her.

Just as Naruto was about to say something, there was an explosion on his left and an entire section of the wall collapsed, stopping just before it reached Naruto. Then there was another explosion, this time from the other side of the wall, and Naruto was forced to jump away before the ground under his feet gave out. As Naruto fell back towards the ground, trying to calm his racing heart from shock, the two groups began fighting one another again. Under Naruto's robes, where he kept the imperfect white rose, that single black spot slid from the rose and right onto Naruto's chest, directly over his heart.

"_Naru-chan,_" a voice whispered right into his ear, causing his heart to almost stop from surprise.

"K-Kaa-chan?" floating right behind Naruto, who had almost reached the ground, was a transparent image of Kaguya, and she was smiling so kindly at him.

"_Stop the fighting Naru-chan,_" Kaguya whispered to him again.

"I tried."

"_Stop the fighting forever._"

* * *

**I know it's a little more on the short side but I have work and I want to get this out before I leave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Outside World Part 2**

"_Be afraid of your mother, she brought you into this world and she can take you out."_

_-?_

* * *

The warmth had returned, that wonderful warmth only Kaguya could give him, and then it was gone before Naruto could even so much as blink. Waking up, Naruto found himself in a completely destroyed open field with large rock jutting up out of the ground, and scorch marks where green grass once was. There were no bodies of dead men or even a single drop of blood on the ground, just destroyed earth from people that weren't there up, Naruto ran his hand through his spiky red hair and tried to think of what could have happened. The last thing he remembered was hearing his mother again, but that couldn't be possible because she was dead, or was she? It was only the sound of people approaching from the distance that brought Naruto out of his train of thought and caused him to run back into the forest.

He needed to get away for there, to think, to rest, and try and figure out what just happened to him a few moments ago. However, it would seem that some other people had picked up on him and were now trailing after him, gaining by the second. Even if Naruto did pump some chakra into his legs, he doubted he would be able to get away in time, since they were also boxing him in from the sides as well. If this kept up then he would be forced to fight, although it would be counterproductive for his mission long told him about how easily the outside world holds onto anger and never lets it go, which is the reason they've had so many wars to begin with. It was a little sad really, they thought that killing the person who killed their own precious person would make it all better but that would just make them a target for someone else. However, he wouldn't stray from his mission, he wouldn't fail his mother's last task, but he would dodge the giant fireball headed right for him!

As time seemed to slow down for Naruto, he twisted his body in mid air and watched as the large ball of fire went soaring right past him, blowing up a tree that was a few yards away. Correcting himself again, Naruto landed on the next tree branch before continuing on as fast as he could. With the rest of the large group having almost completely cut of his escape, the red haired boy decided it would be best to face them in a nice open place, a place where he could move around if he needed to.

Most, if not all of them, were wearing some kind of vest with dark clothing and strange headbands with what looked like a leaf carved into them. Some of them wore more armor and had swords strapped to their backs along with animal masks, of all things, covering their faces. Naruto had no idea who these people were but the negative emotions coming off of them were really putting the son of the Rabbit Goddess on edge.

"Take the boy back to the camp for questioning while the rest of us continue to search for the person responsible for our men being missing," said one of the masked men to the apparent leader of the main group.

"Right," was the collective response of almost all of the non-masked people there before the apparent elite group shot off back into the forest in search of the person that had been right in front of them.

None of them bothered to address Naruto directly, not even to remark upon his strange looks, they had orders to follow and their experience made them believe that Naruto wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. This would prove to be a mistake on their part, because with a simple thrust of his hand, Naruto sent out a blast of chakra powerful enough to knock several of the men many yards back, leaving the other in a momentary state of shock. Now Naruto wasn't violent by nature but there were just some cases that he couldn't simply reason his way out of, and sadly this was one of them. After all, his mother had told him of such people, people that are so controlled by their villages that they could barely talk without being told that they could.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" several of the attackers yelled at the same time, sending large balls of fire at Naruto from almost every direction, which could possibly kill the boy but he had just proven to be far stronger than he first appeared.

Thinking quickly on what he could do, Naruto charged chakra into the palms of his hands and began to spin at an amazing rate. Some would mistake the technique as the Hyuga clan's Kaiten but that wasn't the case at all. All the attackers saw was the fire Jutsu vanished the moment they his the blur that was Naruto, but he wasn't blocking the attack. In fact, he was absorbing the chakra from the attacks and was simply using his pure to protect his hands from the flames. After the last fireball was gone, Naruto stopped spinning and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"_They'll try and stop you from keeping your promise Naru-chan,_" there it was again, the voice of Kaguya whispering into his ear as a spectral form of her hovering just behind Naruto, arms wrapped loosely around him from behind.

What Naruto didn't see was that single black dot on his chest suddenly grow and turn into a spiral pattern no larger than an apple.

"_You have to stop them Naru-chan...forever,_" Naruto felt like someone else had taken control of his body for a moment, yet he also felt like he was in complete control as his arms moved and his chakra surged at its master's command.

Naruto's spiky hair suddenly grew to an extremely long length, almost reaching down to the ground, before it moved out in all directions and snot out in small groups, detaching from the rest of Naruto's hair. All of the men there had no idea what had just happened, so they had no idea how to defend themselves when several red hair strands suddenly shot through their bodies like spears, pinning them to the ground or continuing on to the person behind them. The few that actually survived, although not unscathed, looked around in horror at the scene before them, where all of their comrades looked almost ripped to pieces.

"W-What the hell is this kid?" one of the men asked, watching as Naruto's hunched form slowly rose up, his hair back to its normal length but casting a shade over his eyes that made even him intimidating in the face of grown men.

"Yes mother," Naruto almost sounded happy as he raised his twelve year old hand and aimed right at the nearest Shinobi, or at least in his general direction.

Focusing, just like mother taught him, Naruto began to absorb all the chakra in the area, even from the now dead bodies that littered the ground. Naruto drained every last bit of chakra from those bodies, until all that remained was dust, which would be blown away with the gentle evening breeze. This left only ten scared Shinobi, too injured to move or fight, to stare at what they thought was a child.

Just when they thought they were going to be next, Naruto felt an intense burn over his heart and clutched his chest while falling to his knees. The last ghost like image he saw of his mother was of her kneeling down in front of him and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, all before both the pain and herself seemed to vanish. Under Naruto's robes, the spiral had receded back into a simply unnoticeable black dot.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto took off back into the forest, leaving those few remaining men behind to live or die. It should have shaken him that he killed all of those people, that he _stole_ their chakra for his own and left those few to die, yet now he was only focused on getting away. In fact, right now he actually felt HAPPY! Even now his mother was with him, guiding him down the right path, just like she had done all of his life! It's like he could feel her warmth right next to his heart, it was so warm that it bordered on painful!

"_Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!_" a deep monotone voice called out before the sky above Naruto turned blood red, the clouds black, and a pain he had never felt before course through his entire body.

When he hit the ground, Naruto's eyes widened in pure horror as six massive metal stakes were impaled into his body. The pain was so great that Naruto's entire body eventually went numb, besides the stakes of course, and he couldn't even focus his chakra because of it. Then one of the masked men from before landed in front of naruto and was simply staring down at him, strange glowing red eyes studying Naruto's even stranger features and pale white eyes. There was no negative emotion coming off of this older male but his chakra level was so much higher than any other person he had come across, accept for his mother.

"Taichou-san, I have him placed under a Genjutsu at the moment, he should be harmless," said the masked man as another one dropped down, and it turned out to be the very one that had been giving orders to those other men just a few minutes ago.

"We should be careful with this one, we didn't know it before but it was his large chakra we felt, before the first group vanished, and now our main force is gone as well. If he tries anything or breaks out of you Genjutsu, kill him without hesitation," said the silver haired man, getting a nod from the young man who picked up the frozen Naruto and slung him over his shoulder.

"Taichou-san, we should leave before more Kumogakure Shinobi arrive, if our intelligence information was accurate then they will be here soon to reinforce their now missing men," said the younger man, who could feel the approaching large mass of chakra that was nothing short of an entire army.

"Right, I'll signal for the others to being their retreat back over the borders. Hokage-sama will want to know just what and who this child is," with that said, both masked Shinobi shot back off into the trees, hoping to outrun the enemy reinforcements that would no doubt kill them if even spotted.

(Inside Naruto's seal)

Deep inside the seal that housed the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, a very real Kaguya stood in the knee high water, a frown marking her every beautiful face. Despite successfully sealing a part of herself inside her Naru-chan, and being able to influence him down the right path to such a degree, it sadly caused her precious son pain if she did it for too long. Although, she was still happy that she was able to give a part of herself to her third son before Hagoromo and Hamura sealed her away. She hated them both for that, and yet she loved them more for fighting for what they believed in, even if it meant fighting their own mother. Yet Naruto was her favorite son, he was her new light and he would help her finally come back, then they would be together again.

"**He will stop you,**" the voice was low, yet somehow echoed through the entire chamber, and caused Kaguya to turn back towards the large cage doors behind her, and almost bored look on her face.

"Silence," it was that simple command that caused what ever thing was behind the massive bars to whimper like a beaten animal before everything was quiet again.

That's when Kaguya felt it, a feeling rather similar to her own illusions suddenly washed over her Naru-chan while also making him feel great pain. Anger welled up inside Kaguya at the very _thought_ of someone hurting her son, and so she lashed out as best she could, shattering the illusion placed on Naruto and sending a shockwave of pure chakra out in every direction, hopefully causing his captures some intense pain. Yet she was still weak from the days trials and the blast of chakra probably wasn't as powerful as she had hoped.

"Stay safe, my Naru-chan, and make me proud," and like the she walked down a strangely marked hallway, a single large red eye glaring down at her with enough hatred to burn an entire world to ashes, and it was all aimed at the Rabbit Goddess.

(Amegakure)

Deep in the country of no name lay a village far more advanced in the way of technology than most others, named Amegakure. This was a village known simply for its never ending rain and it's once feared leader Hanzo of the Salamander, and that almost all of their Shinobi wear breather masks because of all the poison based attacks they used. Then, standing tall in the rain and right in the middle of the village was a tower unlike any other, made of twisted metal and strange human like faces that frightened almost all who looked at it. Yet still, deep within this tower sat a man with a single glowing red eye, because his gloved hand covered the other, and he had just felt something rather troubling shift in the world.

"Zetsu," the man spoke, his voice hard and devoid of all emotion, save for a deep anger that was reflected in his red eye.

"You called Obito-san?" asked two voices in one while a strange black and white _thing_ seemed to grow right out of the ceiling and stare down at the person who had summoned it.

"I've felt something shift in the winds just now, go and find what caused that surge of chakra. Bring the person or thing back to me," ordered Obito, closing his sole eye while the creature melded back into the stone, leaving the man alone in the dimly lit room, with only his thoughts to keep him company.

(Konohagakure no Sato)

Sitting at his old desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi, his old age showing with his almost white beard and long grey strands of hair. Yet, despite how frail he may look. Hiruzen had managed to keep his village together through two great wars and was now making sure it would last through a third. It wasn't easy to fight so many villages at once, especially since the war began at the worst possible time, almost twelve years ago. With Konohagakure weakened after Minato's death, along with several other Shinobi, and the loss of the Kyuubi, the village's enemies saw this as an opportunity to attack and get revenge for the past wars. In fact, if it wasn't for Sunagakure's help in that difficult time, Konohagakure would have surely fallen to the combined might of two major village and several smaller ones.

'Sigh, right now the war is at the tipping point and could go either way. I wonder what you would do Hashirama-sama, what would you think of the villages who you tried to make peace with, and what would you think of the village you created?' Hizuren asked himself before he felt a shockwave of completely pure chakra suddenly rush through his entire body, almost making him feel twenty years younger and it even took away his back pains!

"What was that?" Hizuren asked, standing up from his desk before looking out the window, expecting something to happen, anything to explain where that shockwave came from.

"Have the winds just…changed?"

* * *

**Well here is chapter 4, sorry it took so long but work and all that good stuff. After all I've got the bring home the bacon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Places**

"_How often, you wonder, has the direction of your life been shaped by such misunderstandings? How many opportunities have you been denied-or, for that matter, awarded-because someone failed to see you properly? How many friends have you lost, how many have you gained, because they glimpsed some element of your personality that shone through for only an instant, and in circumstances you could never reproduce? An illusion of water shimmering at the far bend of a highway." _

_- ?_

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he expected himself to be in a cell of some kind or maybe with a bunch of shadow covered figures watching him from high above. Instead, Naruto woke up in a rather comfortable bed in light gray robes with his other robes folded in a neat pile next to the bed. Standing up, Naruto realized he was underground somewhere and there were several concentrations of chakra placed on the wooden door, which spread into the rocky walls. Putting his robes back on, the red haired boy walked over to the door and slowly began to move his hands across it, trying to locate the origin point of the chakra that spread into the walls. With only a small grin to show his success, Naruto began to drain the chakra from its source before the door literally fell apart.

Without a second glance, Naruto walked out into the hallway and looked down to both ends of the hallway, trying to find the best way out of this place. The hallways covered in metal, which was very different from where he had just woken up, but the red haired boy had more pressing issues. With no particular path to walk down, Naruto turned right and just kept going until he found a rather large door. Kaguya said that leaders liked to have large doors, something about compensating, what ever that meant. Sending chakra to his eyes, Naruto saw through the door and found a single person inside, and their chakra level was close to Naruto's own. Pushing the door open, he found a man sitting on a stone throne staring at him with even stranger eyes than Naruto's own.

"Ah, so you've awoken, I hope you slept well?" asked the man, his voice deep and rich while his strange eyes narrowed at Naruto, while the majority of his body remained in the shadows, hidden even from Naruto's gaze.

"Were you the one who made me feel pain?" the question was simple, and Naruto proved just how intimidating a twelve year old could be, especially when his chakra could shake the room and make cracks spread all over the metal walls.

"Pain, ah you must be referring to the Genjutsu you had been placed under when we retrieved you from those Konohagakure Shinobi. A rather nasty Genjutsu, which one would expect to only be used on a very powerful individual, although your chakra has proven you to perhaps fall into that category," said the man, standing to reveal his black cloak, which was decorated by red clouds, but he still kept his face hidden in shadow.

"Genjutsu? What's Genjutsu?" asked Naruto, his chakra calming and the white aura around his body fading as he did so.

"Before we continue this conversation, I ask to know your name. I feel that a conversation shared between two individuals can become rather strained when they don't even know each other's name. For instance, my name is Madara Uchiha," said the man, stepping out of the shadows to show he wore a strange orange mask but had a single right eyehole with a glowing red eye staring right at Naruto.

"Naruto," Madara found it strange that this child didn't even so much as blink at his name, had he not heard of Madara Uchiha, the second most feared Shinobi ever to exist and a man who was said to rival Hashirama Senju in power?

"No last name then?" asked Madara, his red eye never wavering in its attempt to memorize everything about this child.

"My mother never gave me one," was Naruto's simple response.

"Ah, I see, now I believe you asked what a Genjutsu was? Normally one with such strong chakra, such as your own, would have been taken to become a Shinobi to fight in the war. How is it you stand before me now, having such control over a vast amount of power, yet not know what a Genjutsu is?" asked Madara, walking a few steps closer to the twelve year old boy.

"We lived on an island far from the mainland, I've only been here for the past day or so. Concerning Genjutsu, my mother taught me Ninjutsu but I've never even heard her mentions Genjutsu before. You have also neglected to tell me what it is," said Naruto, feeling not as trusting as he did when first arriving on the mainland, or maybe its because of that red eye staring at him.

"I apologize, it simply is astounding to see someone so young with almost no training in the Shinobi arts, yet still have so much power. I digress, Genjutsu is similar to Ninjutsu in the fact that they both require a set amount of chakra and specific hand seals for them to work, and only under very strict circumstances can the hand seals be avoided completely. However, whereas Ninjutsu affects the body or the surrounding area, Genjutsu affects the targets mind, often making them see or feel things that aren't there to begin with. Take, for example, the Genjutsu that you yourself were placed under, it was designed to cause you traumatic pain to the point of unconsciousness," explained Madara, watching as Naruto soaked in all of this new information before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"How troubling, my mother never taught me of such a thing," Naruto whispered to himself, before squashing that thought train so that it didn't lead down any unwanted roads.

"You are free to stay here for as long as you like, I assure you that you are quite safe from the outside world, as long as you stay within my village," said Madara, who sat back down on his stone throne and watched Naruto carefully.

"Thank you for saving me but I must leave, I have a promise to keep and it won't be easy," said Naruto.

"May I ask what this promise is?"

"A promise I made to my mother, before she passed on into the next life. A promise to bring peace to the world," Madara's eyes widened ever so slightly behind his mask, even the eye hidden from the world.

"Hm, a noble goal, and one that we both share. Perhaps, before you continue on your journey, you would allow me to explain a few simple facts about the outside world, facts that could help you survive in a life or death situation?" asked Madara.

"Why are you being so kind to me, others I have met only seem to attack me first then become angry when I fight back," said Naruto, having been wary of his supposed rescuer since he first saw the man.

"The wars of the world have taken and given me many things, none of which was the ability to help someone untouched by its foul hands. You appear to be from a place that has remained untouched and are still pure at heart, that much I can tell. So it is my wish to help you survive and, if it is truly faits will, bring peace to the world," explained Madara, his tone never wavering and Naruto couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

Naruto stood there, thinking for a moment, but then he felt a familiar presence in his mind and instantly became more relaxed. His mother's voice whispered in his mind, urging him to trust this Madara Uchiha, and Naruto would be a fool to ignore his mother's wisdom. After all, she had never driven his astray before and this Madara did share his goal of bringing peace to the world.

"Any help would be appreciated, thank you," said Naruto, now being polite instead of wary, because mother said it was the right thing to do.

"Hm, well if you are to learn then we should move to a more relaxing place than a metal, lifeless, room. Would you care to join me outside in the garden?" asked Madara, gesturing to the nearby wooden door, and received a small nod from Naruto.

As they walked through the large metal tower, Naruto could feel eight very powerful chakra signatures, all having a different feel to them. By all appearances, it seems that these eight people were gathered in the same spot that Madara was leading Naruto. The only reason Naruto didn't question this, or return to his edginess, was Kaguya's sweet whispers in the back of his head. That and they had just arrived at yet another wooden door, the last one between Naruto and the eight other people.

"Naruto-san, allow me to introduce other people who also share our dream of bringing a lasting peace to our world. This is Deidara, who is originally from Iwagakure, Hidan from Yugakure, Itachi from Konohagakure, Kisame from Kirigakure, Konan who is from this very village, Sasori from Sunagakure, Pain, who is also from this village, and Zetsu, who has yet to reveal to anyone where he is from," said Madara, pointing out each of the cloaked people as he said their names.

Deidara was a very feminine looking man with long blond hair that was mostly tied up in a ponytail, with a large portion of it covering his left eye, which were pale blue in color. Hidan was a rather tall man with slicked back silver hair, and a pair of rather distinctive purple eyes. Kisame was literally blue in the face with gills, like the ones on fish, spiked blue hair, and rather pointy teeth. Next was Itachi, who looked almost the youngest out of the entire group, had long black hair that was held in a low ponytail, rather pale flesh, and a pair of glowing red eyes, just like Madara's. Konan, being the only woman out of the group, had deep blue hair, yellow eyes, and a paper flow tucked into her hair. Sasori was also rather young looking, with his vibrant red hair and deep brown eyes, but his eyes seemed to lack something that others had. Pain was about the same height as Madara and had bright orange hair, strange purple eyes, and many pieces of metal on his face. Naruto thought it was a rather strange looking group.

"Oi, who's the brad Madara-teme?" asked the man named Hidan, leaning up against the railing to a very far drop to the harsh cold ground.

"While Hidan-san's lack of respect, not withstand, he does pose a fair question," said Itachi, glancing down at the boy with his red eyes, the the fires of yell, and yet the boy didn't even seem to so much as flinch under his gaze, which had left full grown men cowering in fear.

"This is Naruto-san, the boy that Zetsu-san rescued from those Shinobi after they placed a rather painful Genjutsu on him. I have come to learn that he shares our same goal of ending all this war and have offered to tell him what to expect in this world," Madara explained, motioning Naruto to follow him to a pair of chairs, by a table, which were right next to the stone railing that Hidan was leaning on.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is there a war going on in the first place? I tried to prevent a battle before I was captured but they still tried to continue, despite my attempts at stopping them," said Naruto, getting a chuckle from Deidara.

"A little kid like you, try and stop a full on Shinobi battle? Ha, that's funny!" Deidara laughed, holding his sides, only for the entire building to suddenly begin to violently shaking and Naruto's pale gaze boring down on the freaked out Deidara.

"While I may lack experience and knowledge of mainland fighting, my mother spent her entire life, all the way down to the moment she died in front of me, making me as strong as possible. So don't insult me just because you can't accept a kid, like me, can stop two groups from fighting," after saying what he needed to say, Naruto reined in his chakra and ignored the looks he was getting from everyone but Madara.

"Naruto-san, while Deidara is well deserving of your anger, I would prefer if you didn't destroy the very tower we are standing on," said Madara.

"Sorry Madara-san, my Okaa-chan had always said I was quick to anger, I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again," said Naruto, with a smile that only an innocent child could pull off.

"Heh, I like this kid, that chakra's well above my own," said Kisame to no one in particular, but his shark toothed grin threatened to rip his face right in half.

"Indeed, despite only being a child, his chakra level is miles beyond most of our own, if he had the proper control over it then there is no telling the things he would be able to do. To see someone this strong, well it's rather inspiring," said Sasori, moving a bit of his red hair out of his eyes while grinning ever so slightly.

"Hm, where to begin then, perhaps where all storie do. Roughly ten years ago, in the land of Fire and the village of Konohagakure no Sato, there was an attack the likes of which the village had never experienced directly before. A massive construct of chakra had been summoned to the middle of the village and told to destroy it. It was then that the Hokage, the leader of the village, engaged the beast in battle and, after an hour of fighting, was able to seal it inside his child.," Madara began, drawing everyone's attention, especially Itachi's because he was there, in the village, when it happened.

"When they went to retrieve the child he had been taken away and has never been so much as seen since that night of his birth. With the village weakened and no way to keep their borders completely safe with their current Shinobi, the reinstated previous Hokage brought back a group known simply as Root. Root is run by a man named Danzo and their sole goal is to protect Konohagakure from all things they perceive as a threat. As word spread of the villages weakness, the Hokage and Danzo began to fear an attack from any of their old enemies, so they thought to strike before any of the other villages had a chance to. Danzo used his Root Shinobi to try and assassinate key people in the other villages, even their own Kage. The only reason Konohagakure isn't fighting all the villages at once is because a few of them didn't believe they would do such a thing," Madara continued, almost like a history teacher, recalling everything that had happened in the last twelve years.

"So this Konohagakure was the cause of this war, why hasn't anyone held their leaders accountable?" asked Naruto.

"That was what our group had originally intended, but that was before we learned the Danzo, the man who had ordered the assassination of those people, had secretly been planning to overthrow the Hokage by, almost literally, throwing him to the wolves. Danzo had made a deal with two of the other Kage that they would provide false evidence of forming armies, which would trick the Hokage into thinking they would attack, and so when the Hokage attacked first they would have grounds to go to war and give Danzo the title of Hokage, if just to maintain peace with them. However, the Hokage found out about this and had Danzo executed for what he had done before taking command of his Root Shinobi. Now, for the last several years, a stalemate war has been going on between Konohagakure and her allies, and Iwagakure along with Kumogakure," Madara finished.

"So that's how this war started, because some people wanted something that wasn't theirs so they try and take it by force?" asked Naruto, letting out a small sigh, but Kaguya's ghostly form gave him a warm hug from behind, not that any of the others could see it.

"That has been the cause behind most wars as of late, we have all been injured in this war or the last," said Pain

* * *

**Now before any of you harp on me about not make Konoha a big bad jackass here's something you nee****d to know before continuing this story. I. DON'T. DO. BASHING! EVER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Places part 2**

"_It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."_

_-?_

* * *

Naruto didn't intent on staying for more than a few days at the most, yet here he was three weeks later, talking to Madara on the same balcony as when he met the rest of Madara's group. In the three weeks he's been there, Madara has taught Naruto many things that would have put the young boy's life in danger, once he traveled back out into the world. Madara showed him maps of the other countries, the borders, and where it is safe to travel between said borders. The masked man also began to teach Naruto how to better control his chakra, because even though he had such a high amount, a Jutsu could backfire on him if he didn't learn better control. So that's what he did, he grew stronger under the guidance of a man that his mother said to listen too, and that was the only reason he did so. Even if he didn't want to admit anyone could teach him as well as Kaguya, Madara was rather skilled at teaching and Naruto learned very quickly.

Now the son of the rabbit goddess found himself standing on the very top of the tower, looking out over the village before him, with the moon shining down on him from above. With his eyes closed, and his head tilted up toward the sky, Naruto let his chakra slowly seep out of his body, wrapping around him like a warm blanket. He focused on forming the chakra into shapes, instead of blobs of unstable power, and in only a few seconds a rib cage of pure white chakra had formed around his entire body, even blocking the rain the poured down on him. With even more focus, the red haired boy managed to form two skeleton like arms on either side of the rib cage. After holding this form, and slowly moving the skeleton arms in random ways, Naruto allowed his chakra construction to fade away. Once it was completely gone, the pale eyed boy slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the moon through the pouring rain.

"If you stay out here much longer then you're going to get sick," ah, Konan, the angel of this village and one of the most gentle eyed people had ever known, although the list of people he had known was extremely short, and most of them looked crazy.

"Thank you for your concern Konan-chan, I'll be coming in now. Was there something you needed?" asked Naruto as he placed his foot right up against the side of the tower and began to simply walk down it like he was taking an evening stroll through the park, and it was much easier now that he had better control over his large amount of chakra.

"Madara-sama says you will be leaving us in the morning, are you sure you have to leave so soon?" truth be told, if there was one person Naruto bonded with out of the entire group it was Konan, which was strange because she was known for being the loner, always locked in her room or flying over the village on her paper wings.

"Yea, it's time I moved on and I can't fulfill my promise to mother if I stay in only one place. There are a lot of problems in the world and I have to start somewhere. I'm sorry if this upsets you Konan-chan, but it's what I feel I need to do," Naruto explained as he reached the nearest balcony and Konan reformed the lower half of her body, which caused her wings to vanish.

"We will miss you Naruto-san, even though most of us won't admit it. It's strange, you've only been here for three weeks and already you've left a piece of yourself with each and every one of us," Konan said, more to herself than Naruto, but the red haired boy just smiled up at her and walked inside the tower, thankful to be out of the rain.

"I haven't left yet Konan-chan," Konan paused for a moment, lost in her thoughts, but when she regained focus, Naruto was already turning down another hall, no doubt headed right for his room.

Inside Naruto's room, about ten minutes after his short conversation with Konan, the red haired boy found himself laying on his bed and simply staring up at the ceiling. In truth, while he enjoyed Konan's company, it was the other member of Madara's group that made Naruto want to leave this village so badly. Even Madara himself put the heir on edge every time he was in the man's presence, not that he let them know that of course. It was like something wasn't right about this whole situation, and it was nagging him to no end! Why couldn't he place his finger on what was bothering him so damn much!?

"_Oh my dear Naru-chan, Kaa-chan is so sorry for this. I'm so sorry you have to learn this harsh lesson, but don't worry, after this Kaa-chan won't let anyone hurt you ever again. My wonderful and loyal Naru-chan, WAKE UP!_" a sudden scream was enough the jolt Naruto awake like he had just been struck by a lightning bolt, but what he saw was Konan kneeling next to his bed with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Naruto-san, I have to get you out of here," Konan whispered before literally dragging out of his bed and rushing over to the door, before peeking out and looking down both sides of the hall, but Naruto was just confused.

"Konan-chan, what's going on, who's coming?" asked Naruto as he was pulled quickly down the hallway by a freaked out looking woman, who was looking at every shadow and blind spot like a monster would suddenly just jump out and grab her, but that only served to make Naruto worry even more than he already was.

"Madara-sama is coming for you, I have to get you out of the village before he discovers you aren't in your room. Please Naruto-kun, please stay silent until we are out of the building, he had eyes and ears everywhere. If he finds us then there will be no escape," Konan explained quietly, peeking around a corner before proceeding, making sure to keep Naruto as close to her person as possible, but not restrict her movements.

"_Trust her Naru-chan, she wants to help you_," that was all Naruto needed to hear before he forced chakra into his eyes and instantly saw everything in the surrounding area, including Madara's chakra signature closing in on his now vacant room.

"Konan-chan, he just arrived at my room," Naruto whispered to the blue haired woman, making her curse under her breath before performing a one handed seal and whispering something under her breath, not loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Seconds later, a massive explosion rocked the entire tower, just as the duo arrived at a balcony, to which Konan planned to make their escape from Madara's grasp. Sadly their escape attempt was stopped when Madara himself appeared out of a swirling vortex, with his only visible eye glowing in untold irritation. Konan stiffened slightly at the sight of Madara, pushing Naruto behind her, as if she could just hide him and Madara wouldn't know he was there. Even Naruto could feel the negative emotions coming off of the one eyed masked man, but his mother whispering into his ear gave him strength.

"Konan-san...what do you think you're doing?" asked Madara, taking a pause to calm himself and not appear to be overly hostile, to bad it didn't help all that much and Konan mentally prepared herself for the fight that was about to happen.

"I'm saving him Madara-sama, I won't allow you to kill Naruto-san for your own goals, he's too young and too innocent," Konan answered, noticing the way Madara clenched his fist in anger before wisely letting it go for the moment, since he apparently needed Naruto for something.

"_Attack him Naru-chan, he wants to hurt you and stop your promise to me_," the ghost of Kagura whispered, with her ruby red lips right next to Naruto's ear and her robe covered arms draped around his neck, while her own pale eyes glared at the masked man angrily.

Under his mother's orders, the red haired boy instantly formed his earlier chakra construction, although this time it also surrounded Konan, before the massive chakra arm took a swing and Madara. Then, much to Naruto's own shock, the chakra arm passed right through him and hit the balcony, destroying it from right under Madara's feet. While Naruto didn't know how Madara did that trick, it apparently didn't prevent the man from experiencing gravity because he fell as soon as the ground under his did. Now wanting to take the chance of Madara appearing again, Konan instantly formed her wings, grabbed Naruto, and flew off into the sky, deciding it best to fly above the rainy clouds. Back in the village. Madara appeared back inside the tower, but was now surrounded by all the member of his group.

"Madara-sama?" asked Sasori, taking a few steps towards their masked leader, only to back away when he saw the anger in their leader's red eye.

"Konan-san has abandoned us and taken the boy with her. Pain-san, you've known her the longest, is there any reason she would betray us over the boy?" asked Madara, turning to the pierced man while said man didn't even so much as flinch under Madara's stare.

"When we were children, her wish was to make sure no more children were ever hurt by adults. When she overheard you plans for the boy, she no doubt remembered her desire and that prompted her to flee with him. Whether she decides to stay with him or not is a mystery even to myself," Pain answered before the room fell into an uneasy silence.

"Set our spies to work looking for them, the moment we get any information then I want us all to mobilize and capture them. Kill Konan-san if she proves to be too much trouble but we need the boy alive and unharmed," ordered Madara, and a few moments later only he was left in the room, irritated at being surprised by a child's surprise attack.

"Zetsu-san," Madara called, and a moment later the plant man came up out of the ground.

"Yes Madara-sama?"

"Are you sure that boy holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Yes Madara-sama, although it's chakra is severely depleted, there is no mistaking it. For whatever reason, that boy is almost constantly draining the Kyuubi's chakra and adding it to his own. Why do you ask?" asked Zetsu, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right.

"I was there when the Kyuubi was sealed into Minato-sensei's own son, yet that boy hardly even resembles a normal human being. Reports from Konohagakure say the boy was killed with his parents, but this situation would explain why we couldn't find the beast earlier, and that means they had no idea what happened to him. I'm asking, Zetsu-san, because that means there is an unknown party influencing the boy's actions," Madara concluded, removing his mask to reveal himself to actually be Obito Uchiha, not the famed Madara Uchiha.

"Well he did mention his 'Mother' kept him on an island away from the mainland. Perhaps it was this person who took him," suggested Zetsu.

"It doesn't matter right now, we just need to get him back before he becomes too powerful."

"Are you suggesting he could beat you Obito-chan?"

"Given enough time, and the proper training, yes, without a doubt. That's why we have to get him back, before Konan-san can influence him any more against us," said Obito, not believing that he let Konan slip away with the worlds possible last chance for peace!

Miles away, flying high in the air, Konan held an exhausted Naruto in her arms, since expanding his chakra, not to mention maintaining its form to protect Konan, seemed to have pushed his control. That was the hard thing about those kind of Jutsu, or whatever it was Naruto did, because he only thought about needing to protect himself. Konan had no doubt that Naruto would be fine if he hadn't pushed himself just to save her, but now she owed her life to him, and a life debt was a very serious matter. First she had to get out of Madara's territory, and hope that he doesn't send the rest of his group after them, which was highly unlikely.

(Inside Naruto's subconscious)

"_Oh my little Naru-chan, you want an exhausted yourself just to protect a single person. I'm so very proud of you Naru-chan, you've made Kaa-chan very happy,_" Kaguya whispered as an unconscious Naruto rested his head on her lap while she slowly ran her fingers through his soft red hair, smiling as she did so.

"How could you do this to my son?" asked another voice, this one was male and much stronger than Naruto's, yet it held the same kind of soft tone that Kaguya just loved so much, which was the main reason she let this man linger on, for just a while longer.

"_He's not yours Minato-san, I was the one who fed him, clothed him, and took care of him until my physical body died again. You've had no part in his life, and if asked then he would say I was his Okaa-san and he had no Otou-san. In fact, the only reason you're even still here is because the seal hasn't ran through your chakra just yet, which you should thank me for. If I hadn't already given _my _Naru-chan most of that beast's chakra then you would already be gone_," Kaguya finished, never taking her eyes away from her sleeping son, even when the man covered in shadows glared at her with icy blue eyes.

"You had him trust the very man who was responsible for his real Okaa-san's death and you _stole _him from our arms before our corpses were even cold," the man whispered with venom in his voice, causing Kaguya to show a rare sign of anger.

"_He's __**my**_ _son! I'm __**his **_ _Kaa-chan! Not yours, your wife's, or anyone else's! He's my child and I won't let __**anyone**_ _else have him!_" Kaguya actually screamed as her natural vial chakra began to actually become visible around her, but in response Naruto's pure chakra formed around his own body.

"_No, he's not like Hagoromo or Hamura,, he'll stay by my side forever, because I'm his Kaa-chan. We will stay together forever._"

Kaguya went make to stroking Naruto's red hair, ignoring anything else that Minato had to say, and told herself over and over that Naruto would never leave her. He wouldn't betray her because they were the two most important people in each other's lives. She had raised him and loved him with all of her heart, none of it being fake in the slightest, and it really did pain her to see Naruto out there in the real world, where she couldn't actively protect him. He would grow just as strong as herself in her true body, and they would bring peace to the world side by side.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto whispered in his sleep, unknowingly snuggling closer to his mother while Kaguya's smile widened.

"_You see Minato-san, I am his Kaa-chan._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mother Knows Best**

_"When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it—always."_

_- Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

It had been three entire days since Konan escaped with Naruto in her arms, and they hadn't stopped moving since. Surprisingly Konan hadn't said a single word since she abandoned the others in favor of saving Naruto's life. Likewise, Naruto didn't say anything to Konan and simply trailed behind her, his eyes downcast as if he was in deep thought, which looked a little strange for someone as young as Naruto. In truth, Naruto was feeling slightly betrayed by Madara, since he had trusted the masked man and was apparently going to be killed by him for some reason. If Naruto was honest with himself then he was scared at the moment, scared of what else the outside world had in store for him. He had grown up knowing only love and peace, not being attacked, forced to suffer through intense pain, or even being betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. It was all so hard for his mind and heart to accept these things, since he couldn't understand why people were like this to begin with!

"_Shh my Naru-chan, everything is going to be ok. I know that you will make me so proud and, over time, you will grow strong enough that nobody could ever hurt you again. So don't worry Kaa-chan will protect you for now, just like I always have,_" Kaguya whispered into her son's ear, giving him a slim glimmer of hope that he would survive in the outside world, already so far away from the island he once called his home.

What Naruto didn't see, what Kaguya would never allow him to see, was that the black dot that was once on Naruto's chest was now gone. The thing that gave Kaguya more influence over her son had moved to a new resting place just of Konan's heart, where it had been when Konan suddenly decided to help Naruto escape. While the Rabbit Goddess could influence the woman as much as she could her son, Kaguya still managed to bring up old feelings that tipped the scales in Naruto's favor. It was because of Kaguya that Konan saved her son and set them both on the run from possibly the most dangerous organization in the world.

"Konan-chan, is something the matter?" asked Naruto, not quite knowing how to read someone's body language to figure out what they were feeling, or even thinking at times.

"I'm...fine Naruto-san, we should keep moving and continue to gain as much distance between ourselves and Madara. I'm not strong enough to beat him in a fight and I doubt he will let us escape a second time," Konan concluded, ducking her head down just enough for her black cloak's collar to cover the bottom half of her face.

"You didn't have to save be, now you've only put yourself in danger and now have to be on the run for the rest of your life," Naruto argued but, before Konan could respond with a rather snappy remark, the ground in front of them seemed to deform as none other than Zetsu sprang up, almost like a plant.

In an instant Konan was on guard and prepared to tell Naruto to flee while she fought Zetsu, because she knew she could, at least, win against the plant like man. It was no secret that the black and white creature was Obito's sly slash scout and that meant the masked man could be close, dangerously close. So if Konan was going to keep their location hidden, she would need to kill Zetsu before he has a chance to submerge back into the ground, or break himself in half to make it just that much harder to stop him.

"Oh look at what we just found!" said the white half of Zetsu, the visible half of his mouth stretched into a wicked grin while his yellow eye narrowed in amusement, as if this was like a game of hide-and-go-seek or something that children would play.

"**Stay focused, we're here for a reason and your childish antics won't help us in this situation,**" the black portion of Zetsu chastised, with no visible signs of annoyance but his much deeper voice and slight edge to it conveyed just how annoyed he was at his white half.

"Stay back, if you come some much as an inch closer then I'll kill you," said Konan with no hesitation in her tone but that just made both sides of Zetsu chuckle before going completely silent, which just served to but Konan even more on edge as she half expected the mask man to appear himself to kill her and take Naruto back.

"No need to be so hostile Konan-chan **we aren't here to take Naruto-chan from you**, because he is mother's chosen one!" both side of Zetsu said while the white side ended in an almost childish glee, something that just didn't sound right coming from such a strange creature, but that was the farthest thing from Konan's mind at the moment.

"Zetsu-san, how do you know me?" asked the red haired pale eyed boy.

"_Trust him Naru-chan, he is my will given form and will help you keep your promise to me_," Kaguya whispered into her son's ear while Naruto's pale eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, before becoming normal again.

"It's simple Naruto-chan, **we share the same mother, you and I. So you don't have to worry **about us trying to hurt you," they both spoke at the same time while Naruto's eyes widened at their words, thinking that only he was the child of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

That's when Naruto did possibly the worst thing he could do in a situation like this, he fainted right there, right in the middle of a possible battle. Although, to be fair, it wasn't completely his fault that he fainted and more so Kaguya forcing him into the seal. When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was standing in ankle high water, right in front of a massive cage, where a pair of glowing red eyes glared down at him. Before the son of the Rabbit Goddess could even so much as speak, massive claws shot through the bars of the cage and, just as they were about to impale Naruto, Kaguya herself appeared in the way. With an outstretched hand, the goddess herself stopped the claws with the palm of her hand, which didn't even so much as get a scratch from the creatures razor sharp nails. Then, as if swatting away a fly, Kaguya pushed the creature back into it's prison before the mars expanded to make a solid wall of metal.

"Kaa-chan, what's going on, what was that?" asked Naruto, only to be embraced in possibly to hardest hug his beloved mother had ever given him, while her long pure white hair formed a veil around them, like it was protecting them from all the troubles of the world.

"_It's a monster Naru-chan, a monster that you should never let out and never trust, no matter what. Yet it's also the reason you're my special little son, always so strong and crafty, but I don't think that's the real question you want to ask,_" Kaguya whispered to her son as she let go of him before taking his hand and walking down a narrow hallway, not missing the glaring blue eyes that also resided in the shadow next to the large metal cage.

"Is it true Okaa-san, is Zetsu-san really my brother?" Naruto asked his mother, looking up at her with those wonderful pure eyes that Kaguya loved so much.

"_I need to tell you a story and I'm afraid that after it you won't love me anymore,_" Kaguya admitted, lowering her head ever so slightly, as if she was deeply ashamed of something, something that she had done and kept from Naruto for all these years.

"I'll always love you Okaa-san, because you are my precious person. I may not understand now, even though I hope that I do, but I will in the future. After all, our hearts understand one another," Kaguya couldn't even express what those words made her feel at the moment and, for a split second, she saw a young Hagoromo Otsutsuki over Naruto's form.

"_OK__ Naru-chan, this story is that of my first two sons, who were born hundreds of years before you and in a very different time. In my time, after coming to these lands, from very far away, I was greeted by what seemed to be never ending wars, which began one after another. Back then I was young, believing I could help these people by having them listen to each other's hearts, but it didn't work as I so foolishly thought it would. For twenty years I tried, failing each time, before I came to a tree that bore a very special type of fruit once every thousand years. The only thing the people of these old lands agreed on was that the fruit was to never be eaten, and so, being an outside, I ate of the fruit," _Kaguya began, trying to use simple words for Naruto's young mind to comprehend, instead of the highly complicated ones she was used to.

"What happened?"

"_I gained, what was believed to be by the people, God-like powers that no mortal should ever possess. I gained the ability to create and mold chakra, to command the physical and spiritual energies of my body and made wonderful things happen, or horrible things depending on one's point of view. Then I completed my dream of bringing peace to the world, and I was even given the title of the Rabbit Goddess for ending the endless wars. Yet, over time I was corrupted by all of my power and tried to make the peace last forever by trapping the world in the Mugen Tsukuyomi._"

"Why would you do something like that Okaa-san, if the world was at peace then why threaten to destroy what you spent so much time trying to build?" asked Naruto.

"_Because I had brought two sons into the world, your two big brothers that betrayed me and sealed my away for trying to protect them!_" there was a sudden burst of rage at the end of Kaguya's sentence as the memories of her first two son's, the ones she simply wanted to protect, sealing her away for what they thought was the rest of time, but they evidently failed in some aspect.

Anything else Kaguya wanted to say, or even Naruto wanted to ask, was stopped when Naruto suddenly vanished from the seal, leaving an angry, although very confused, Kaguya behind. When Naruto's pale eyes opened in the real world, he was greeted by a very large amount of pain all over his body and the sound of a lot of people fighting around him. Even though his eyes were blurry, he could make out images that told his he was right in the middle of a battle. Naruto lazily looked in all directions of Konan and Zetsu but could see either one of them and the shock, from whatever just hit him, still hadn't worn off.

"Naruto-san!" the familiar sound of Konan's voice tore through the rage sounds of battle like a hot knife through butter and, when the red haired boy looked up, he saw Konan running towards him as fast as possible, while avoiding as many of the Shinobi currently fighting around them.

It had all happened so fast, faster than anything Konan had experienced, and she had paid the price for it by being separated from Naruto. In the span of only three minutes, this entire area had gone from pieceful right into hell itself. The first explosion was closest to Naruto, throwing him across the field while Konan was sent in the opposite direction. She had no idea what happened to Zetsu but she had to get to Naruto, if he died then everything she had done would be pointless!

Naruto's senses sharpened the moment Konan touched his shoulder, with Kaguya's influence shifting back over to her son, and the red haired boy felt a strong urge to end the fighting around him by any means necessary. What Naruto didn't know was that it wasn't just his will being carried out but also his mother's, and it showed when Kaguya's ghostly form wrapped its arms around Naruto before whispering instructions into his ear. The instructions were to end the fighting by showing them all his power and making them retreat away from one another, even if it was only a temporary stop to the fighting.

"_Do it, show them your power._"

* * *

**So I'm currently sick and this is all I felt like writing, I had my brother help my out so most of this is his writing but just my words.**


End file.
